Can We Talk
by Drive all night
Summary: I am a little frustrated with the lack of conversation between Burgess & Ruzek about why they broke up...so I wrote this. Just a one shot.
1. Can we Talk?

_Well here goes nothing…_

Adam knocked lightly on her door. He still had her key, it was in his pocket and it felt heavy but he couldn't give it up. Not yet. That would be like giving up on them. He sighed. Well technically there actually wasn't a _them_ at the moment and he hated that; he hated every minute of the last few weeks.

He'd been angry, he'd been confused and every other emotion you could think of. Al had told him to get his head straight and decide what kind of cop he wanted to be. Of course he wanted to be the best kind of cop, but he also wanted a life at the end of the day. He didn't want to end up like the guy who was sleeping on his couch or spent years in his garage.

"Adam." Kim stuttered when she finally opened the door. She had spied him through the peephole and debated whether to answer it or not. Could her heart handle him? It was still so broken; it still hurt to see him. She had asked for a transfer but it was a knee jerk reaction and Erin was right. It would follow her and she couldn't run away from it forever.

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" He took a step back like he had been slapped across the face. When did her voice become so cold?

"What is there to talk about?" Adam repeated. "How about us? How about we talk about that?"

"Adam, there is no us."

"And why is that Kim?" He shoved his hands deep into his pockets so she couldn't see them shaking. His finger's touching the key that he wasn't willing to give up. Leaning on the doorframe he made it quite clear he wasn't going anywhere.

"You know why."

"Actually I have no idea, because you haven't told me, you haven't returned a call….nothing." Adam's gaze was strong and steady; it was Kim who looked away. "For months things were fine and then suddenly you are gone."

"Suddenly?" Kim cried incredulously, her eyes flaring with anger. "It's what you wanted."

He took a step towards her. "Kim I don't want this. I never wanted this." He didn't even bother to hide the little wobble in his voice.

She stepped away from him, back into her apartment and Adam followed. He closed the door quietly behind him. Kim turned her back to him. She couldn't look at him, not right now. "You didn't want to get married."

"What?"

"You wanted to push the date back."

"No, you wanted to push the date back. You told me you wanted to push it back twice. I thought that's what you wanted. I wanted to make you happy."

"Roman…." She started

Adam interrupted her. "What's this got to do with Roman?"

"Roman said that if you agreed to push the date back it meant that you didn't want to marry me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's not just that. When I mentioned it again you didn't seem to care."

"Hold on…." Adam ran his hands roughly through his hair. "When I was jammed up on that undercover case? Again, that was you suggesting to not worry about it."

"Adam, we couldn't even find a place to live." Kim found her resolve weakening. Having him in the same room, in a room that they had spent a lot of time in was suffocating.

"We looked at like, three places. And they were all shit." The longer this conversation was going on the more confused he was becoming. Kim moved even further away from him. "You spend all your time at my place anyway, why the sudden need to find our own place. I always thought of it as our place."

"What about the dinner with my mother? You blew that off?"

"I know." That he had to admit was on him. "I am sorry." He dropped his head for just a minute. "I was scared. What if she didn't like me? My Dad…." Bringing his eyes up to meet hers again. "..he thinks marrying a cop is a bad idea and I didn't want him to put those thoughts in your mum's head. It was stupid, I panicked and I am sorry."

Kim rocked from foot to foot, unable to look at him because all she wanted to do was touch him, kiss him and feel his body pressed against hers. It had been torture going to bed each night alone and now he was here in her apartment and she knew that in a instant she could have him and then they would be right back at the start again. "Why don't you want to get married? You've been engaged three times."

"I want to marry you. I do. I love you. Why do you think that I don't?"

"Everyone keeps asking about the wedding, Platt has been engaged a hot minute and she is closer to getting married than us and you kept blowing off setting a date."

"No Kim, you kept blowing it off. You kept telling me you wanted to push it back. What was I supposed to think?"

"It was a test." Kim yelled at him.

"What was a test?"

"Asking you to push the date back. He said if you agreed you didn't want to get married."

"Who? Who said?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. Was it Roman?" He spat out Roman's name like it was poisoned. He was starting to think this guy had another agenda. That surge of jealousy he felt when he saw them laughing together had surprised him. Maybe he was right to be concerned.

"It doesn't matter. You agreed."

He shook his head, barely comprehending what she was telling him. "You gave me a test? What are we, in fucking high school?"

"Don't yell at me?"

"I can't believe this." He threw his hands in the air. "So you talked to everyone but me. Roman, bloody Eddie, Platt and god knows who else, but you didn't talk to me?" Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You didn't want to talk about it."

"You never asked." Adam continued. "Do you know how screwed up that sounds? I have been miserable without you and all because fucking Roman told you to 'test' me and rather than actually have a conversation with me you chose to listen to him. What? Is he that keen to get into your pants?" Those words stung, he knew that by the look on her face. "You know what Kim? I love you; more than you will ever know but I think maybe you need to decide what you want. When I proposed to you it was because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I still do."

"You are not being fair."

"No, I've been fair. I've been completely honest with you. I've tried to call you, you didn't return one call, one message. I've tried to talk to you and you just blew me off. I've tried." It was then that his voice broke. He paused and sucked in a deep breath. "You've got my number…." He stopped with one hand on the doorknob. "If you really want to have an adult conversation about this. If you really want to work this out you know where I am." He paused briefly and looked at her, looked at the tears spilling freely down her cheeks. "I am so in love with you."

And he left wiping a tear from his eye as he did.


	2. Hard

_Note: I wasn't sure I was going to continue with this, originally it was just a one-shot to get my frustrations out...we'll see how far it goes from here though._

"Roman, Fucking Roman." He screamed, pounding his hands on the steering wheel of his truck. It had killed him to walk away from her just then. He wanted to touch her again, just once more. Now he wanted to hit something, no scratch that he wanted to hit Roman. Hard.

Adam took a deep breath. Those tears that had threatened to fall as he walked out of her place were replaced by anger. He went to see her full of fear and turned his back on her and left full of anger. Surprisingly he was also angry with Kim, and that he didn't like. Why didn't she talk to him? Why didn't she want to talk to him?

Perhaps he had been a little too casual about setting a date, but that wasn't because he didn't want to marry her he just didn't like all the planning. Wendy had driven him mad with all her planning and maybe he pulled back from Kim because he didn't want to go through all that again. It certainly wasn't because he didn't want to marry her.

He put the truck in drive and pulled away from the curb. Where he was going he didn't know. He didn't want to go home, he hadn't liked that place much lately. Too many memories, the were photo's of her that were still there, the little things she had left behind that he didn't want to give back. Hell, her toothbrush still sat on his sink in the bathroom.

The parking lot of Antonio's gym was almost empty, but he spied Antonio's car and the lights were still on in the building. Here he could hit something and Dawson wouldn't ask too many questions. Grabbing his gym bag from the floor of his truck he still couldn't shake the whole conversation with Kim. Had she really broken off their engagement because fucking Roman put doubts in her head?

The bag was swinging wildly as Adam rested his hands on his knees, sucking in deep breaths. His eyes narrowed again as he went for another round. "Hey Ruzek, you trying to break that or what?" Dawson had watched him from afar. He had been around a boxing ring long enough to know when someone need to cool off, when they needed to hit and not talk.

"What if I am?" He rested his hands on his head, breathing deeply. "Is that okay?"

Dawson held up both hands in surrender. "Sure it is, go for it." He came and held the bag steady. "You wanna put on some gloves and get in the ring?"

The bag had been doing its job but perhaps the feeling of actually hitting someone would take away his desire to hit Roman…hard.

Dawson danced around the ring, laying a few hits on him and letting Ruzek get some back. "Is this about Burgess?" He asked when they took a break.

"Basically." Because when he wasn't working that was all he thought about. Even at work he let it creep in at times. When he saw her, when he tried to talk to her and that case she had come up for. That was torture and she had called him Ruzek….what the actual fuck. That one hurt.

"Sometimes you need to really fight for what you want." Was Dawson's only advice. He could tell Ruzek didn't want to talk, but he hoped that he at least listened.

Jumping back in his car, his body was sore from the pounding he had just given it and he looked at his phone…nothing.

And he still wanted to punch Roman. Hard.

As Adam walked towards the building he took a deep breath. Walking through those doors he had no idea what was awaiting him. He was hoping, but knew that it was unlikely that it would be Kim.

Instead it was Roman he saw first. He stopped in the middle of the foyer, shoved his hands deep into his pockets and stared. No glared. "What's up Ruzek?" Roman nodded in his direction as he headed towards the counter.

"You tell me." A fitful night's sleep hadn't done his mood any good. Suddenly Burgess appeared from the change room.

"Hey Adam." She tried to smile but it came out a little forced and she followed Ruzek's eyes as they stared straight at Roman. "Adam." She spoke again and slowly he dragged his eyes back to her face. She looked tired; perhaps she had been awake all night too?

"Hey." He turned on his heel and headed for the stairs, but at least she had called him Adam and it didn't hurt as much.

"What's up his arse today?" Roman laughed, shaking his head coming to a standstill beside Burgess and handing her the radio.

"Nothing. Forget it." She walked ahead of him without looking back. Roman fell into step beside her.

"What you get up to last night? I tried to call."

Kim knew that he had called; she knew he had sent her a message asking her if she wanted to meet at Molly's for a drink. She'd read that just after Adam had walked out and just before her phone shattered as she threw it against the door. "Oh yeah that… I had an early night."

Well that was a lie; the last time she looked at her clock it said 337am. Sleep, well she hadn't got a lot of that lately and last night was probably as bad as the night she had given Adam back the ring, maybe worse. That night, while it broke her heart she felt like she had done the right thing. Now she wasn't sure.

"I've got a spare ticket to that concert on Saturday night, my cousin can't go. Wanna go?" Roman seemed to have shrugged off his encounter with Ruzek and was completely oblivious to her mood. "We could grab something to eat first."

Kim stumbled on the pavement. Realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks. "Ah, I can't. Dinner at my sister's." Kim mumbled as she stared straight ahead.

Being called back in so they could help Intelligence was a double-edged sword. On the one hand, it had been awkward with Roman all morning and he had picked up on it and pestered her about her _'mood'_ …"What did Ruzek do now?" He actually sounded like he was taking great delight in her pain.

On the other hand heading upstairs was putting her in Ruzek's realm and she wasn't sure she was ready to be that close to him again. It was also putting Roman in his crosshairs although after his last little crack she was less concerned about his wellbeing.

They stood quietly to the side; Adam didn't even look at her. He couldn't look at her standing next to Roman. He still wanted to hit the guy…hard. There was one brief moment as they went to leave with their orders, Roman grumbling something about being used by Intelligence yet again when Adam stood aside to let her pass.

Her fingers brushed across his knuckles. While it was barely a touch it sent a lightening bolt up his arm. He turned and watched her disappear down the stairs.


	3. Hope

_What was that?_

Hope?

He wasn't sure because he hadn't felt hope for a long time. His skin still tingled and he closed his hand, trying to hold onto that feeling. If that's what it was.

Even if it was an accident, it still gave him hope. It had too because that was all he had. Surely if he felt that lightening bolt she did too. He wanted to ask her, chase her down the stairs and ask her but he couldn't. They had a job to do, and they were about to head out and he needed to gear up and get his mind back on the job.

Adam took a deep breath, shook his head and turned his focus to the job in front of him.

It was one of the longest days of his life. The energy it took to focus on the job sucked the life out of him and he barely made it through one beer at Molly's before calling it a night. Mouse, god love him grilled him on his inability to snap out of his funk. "Mouse, just fuckin' drop it." He growled. "It's not happening any time soon."

Especially now, because he had the faintest sliver of hope.

But she hadn't called. Checking his phone for what seemed like the thousandth time. Adam had told her that she needed to figure out what she wanted and when she did she had his number. How long did he wait until he called her? How long did she need?

Perhaps Kim was already sitting with Roman, in his corner of the couch laughing at how pathetic he was. He shook his head, trying desperately to dispel the image that had infiltrated his mind of them together.

Adam looked at his hand, the hand that she had brushed past today as he tried to recall the feeling that rifled through him. He had felt that before, that feeling of being hit by lightening. It was the first time they had sex, when finally all the dancing around, flirting and lusting had all crashed together. That night he felt like he had been struck by lightening and he knew she did too.

He had to hang onto that hope.

He grabbed a beer from his fridge. Cocking his head to one side he smiled slightly. He really did need to do some shopping; beer and half eaten pizza shouldn't be the only things in a grown man's fridge. Well there was that damn packet of Tim Tam's but he couldn't bring himself to eat those either. He'd driven half way across town looking for those.

Finally he found a game on TV and for a while that allowed him to tune out. Until his phone rang. Grabbing it quickly his face fell when he saw it was Voight, he was needed back a work. They'd caught a case. At least it would take his mind off everything. It would take his mind off Kim and why she hadn't called. Hopefully it would stop him losing that faintest sliver of hope.

He was rifling through his locker for a clean shirt. He knew that he had left one in here at some point. They had been out all night and he'd grabbed a shower and was quickly getting dressed again before heading back to his desk to continue with this case. Halstead was out picking up some breakfast for them. It had been a long cold night and the bone chilling cold had seeped into him but he didn't mind that, it proved to him that he could still feel something other than heartache.

Kim stopped in her tracks as she barrelled through the door, she was already late. Adam was just pulling on his t-shirt and she caught a glimpse of that body that she knew so well. That small little scar on his back and her hand twitched slightly at the thought of running her fingers over it. She contemplated sneaking back out before he saw her but then she was already late and Platt would ream her if she didn't get downstairs.

Adam caught her out of the corner of his eye. "Hey." He tried to sound casual, but he felt anything but. "Morning."

"Morning." she repeated, ducking behind her open locker door trying to hide the faint smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Adam closed his locker and zipped up his hoodie. He paused for just a moment, not knowing whether to speak or not. "Have a good day."

Kim looked at him and he noticed the bruise on her face, just below her left eye. A lump caught in his throat. She was hurt, when did she get hurt and why didn't he know that? "What happened to your face?" Before he could stop himself he took two quick steps and was in front of her. He rested a hand on her cheek and his thumb rubbed lightly over the red mark. "You okay?"

For just a second she let the feeling of him touching her face wash over her before taking a small step back. "Ah boxing class."

Adam chuckled. "You always worried that someone was going to miss the pads one day."

Kim smiled lightly at him. "Yeah. It's not too bad though."

The silence was deafening and comforting. "Ruzek." he heard Halstead call down the hall.

Adam squeezed her on the arm lightly before leaving.


	4. A Pleasant Diversion

"You sure you're alright Burgess?" Roman eyed her suspiciously. Something had changed in her overnight. Yesterday they had been fine at work but today she seemed off. A few weeks ago he was used to these moods but lately things had gone back to normal. "You haven't been this moody for at least a month." Kim cringed a little when he laughed at his own joke.

"Funny."

"I don't know why Intelligence can't lower themselves to pick up a witness themselves." Roman grumbled as they trudged up four flights of stairs in a grungy apartment block. "We always seem to get their cast offs."

"Well they are out raiding a warehouse so I guess that takes precedence. Why do you care? It's better than crossing guard duty."

"I just hate the high and mighty attitude they have. Like they are better than us on Patrol, guess what, they aren't"

"They are a good unit. You know they are. Sure you don't have to like how they do everything, but.." she shrugged. "Voight is our superior and he's given up a job to do."

"Why are you suddenly defending them?"

"I am not defending them. I just don't understand your sudden hate."

"Well I guess you've always wanted to play upstairs." Kim couldn't do this anymore. Her head throbbed and she pressed her hands to her temples. Why was everything so friggin' complicated?

She wanted to be angry with Adam for throwing this all at her feet, but she couldn't be because maybe he was right. She had listened to everyone else, she had listened to Roman and right from the moment they announced their engagement he had been putting doubt in her mind. Every conversation she had with him about Adam or their engagement was negative. What was his problem?

Why did he make her doubt Adam's feelings for her, why had he made her doubt the wisdom of marrying another cop? Was Adam right? Had Adam read Roman's motives better than she had?

You know what, she finally told herself forget about Roman's issues and worry about your own.

And her biggest problem was maybe Adam had been right when he said that it her that kept putting off marrying him, not the other way round?

Now she doubted everything.

"Jesus Burgess, lighten up." Roman still kept talking. "Let me guess? You had a run in with Ruzek and that's what put you in this mood. He still hasn't got the hint?"

"And what hint is that?" Kim snapped at him, her eyes suddenly spitting with fire.

"That it's over. You've moved on." Was he completely inept at reading her or did he just not care? "You and I really need to big night out. Come on, what do you say?"

Kim closed her eyes. She just wanted this day to end.

Kim groaned as she hit the floor, her boxing partner and the teacher raced to help her up. She ripped off the pad and pressed her hand to her cheekbone. "Damn." She moaned. This class was supposed to make her feel better, give her something else to focus on. And it did. Momentarily she was now focussed on her rapidly swelling eye.

She rifled through her freezer when she got home, finally finding what she was looking for she slammed the freezer door and pressed the packet of peas to her cheek. God she hated peas but he loved them, he loved eating them frozen, straight from the packet and it drove her insane with the random peas she constantly picked up off the floor. Flinging it against the wall the bag split sending peas scattering all across her small kitchen.

Sliding down the fridge door like she had the weight of the world pushing her down Kim let out a loud sob. Her chest heaved as she tried to sort out her confused thoughts. Everything that had happened over the last few days crashed around in her head and nothing made sense and she sat on the hard kitchen floor until her butt went numb while her face continued to throb.

Eventually she hauled herself up off the floor and cleaned up the mess she had made. Once that was done she grabbed her bag and pulled out the new phone she had bought herself to replace the one that was lying in pieces on her kitchen table. Plugging it in and letting it charge while she showered.

Making herself a cup of coffee Kim grabbed her old sim card and inserted it into her new phone. Her hands shook as she turned it on, unsure what was waiting for her. It took a few moments for it to come to life. Ten messages…..and not one from Adam.

Her sister wanted to catch up, Her mother was just checking in. Sylvie Brett wanting to grab a beer. A reminder about a hair appointment… and Roman.

"Are you okay?" he had asked.

"No…" Kim yelled to no one. "No I am not okay?"

Kim stopped to grab her radio and headed towards the front desk awaiting Platt's directions for the day. Platt looked at her sternly and then at her watch. She was late. Meeting Adam in the locker room had thrown her for a bit and she took a few moments to settle herself.

"What happened to your face?" Platt's stern face slipped for just a minute.

"Boxing."

"Anyway. You two upstairs again today." She nodded towards the gate. "Go."

"Are you pissed at me for something?" Roman asked as she unlocked the gate. "I was worried about you last night, you were pretty down yesterday.

"Sorry, I broke my phone and I had to get a new one." Kim replied bluntly. She didn't want to talk about it, not right now. Not now they had reached the top of the stairs and they stood just a few feet away from Ruzek awaiting Voight's instructions.

Another day of listening to Roman bitch about Intelligence was the last thing she needed but Voight was full of surprises. He partnered her up with Lindsay for the day, which would be a pleasant diversion.

He then slapped his hand against the new picture he had just stuck up on the whiteboard "Ruzek, I want you in uniform with Roman, I want an overt tail on this guy."

Burgess gasped.


	5. So, What do you want?

Every set of eyes turned to Kim. Obviously her gasp was loud enough that they all heard it. "Problem Burgess?" Voight asked.

"No, no problem."

"Okay, change out." He motioned to the locker room. Roman tried to catch her eye but she just brushed past him. She sat heavily on the bench in front of her locker. Her life was complicated enough, this she did not need. Adam and Roman in the same car all day, she breathed out slowly. "Oh god."

"Hey Kim." She looked up to see Ruzek leaning against the lockers. "You okay?"

"Yeah." It snapped her out of her headspace and she stood up and opened her locker. Adam turned back to his, looking for his uniform. It was not something he wore often; actually the last time he wore it was Nadia's funeral. Of course he had also worn it that one-day on patrol with Burgess back before they were not together. That was one of the most enjoyable days on the job he had. He was surprised how jittery he suddenly felt knowing that a few feet away she was getting changed. He wanted to look, to drink her in one more time.

He was just buttoning up his shirt when she started to head out. "It's going to be okay." He told her quietly and he smiled softly when their eyes met. Kim nodded.

Adam let out a long slow breath. This was his worse nightmare because he still wanted to hit the guy…hard. When Voight had told them that he was working with Roman he thought for a moment it was some sick joke. Seriously? He heard Kim gasp, the whole bullpen had and he stole a look at her as the colour drained from her face and he knew what he had to do. If he was going to have any chance of making this right he had to cool his jets, swallow his pride and do his job.

"You ready to go?" Erin was waiting for Kim.

"Yep. Looking forward to it." And she was, whatever was going to happen today between Adam and Roman was out of her control. When they headed downstairs Roman was waiting at the desk and he called out to her.

"What is it?" she snapped. She felt Erin stop suddenly beside her.

"About today…" she held up her hand to stop him.

"What about it?"

"It's just.." He looked at Erin and she took a step away. "Me and Ruzek. Does he think…."

"Why don't you ask him?" She heard the gate open and knew without turning around that it would be Adam. She grabbed Erin's elbow, "let's go." She muttered.

"What was that about?" Erin didn't ask until they were safely in the car. Kim sank down in her seat and sighed.

"It's just all so screwed up right now."

"What is? You and Ruzek?" she eyed Burgess as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Or you and Roman?"

"I guess all of it. Roman had been putting doubts in my head about Adam and his reluctance to set a date. Adam called me out on it, and now he thinks Roman has ulterior motives."

"And does he?" Erin could see the turmoil on Burgess's face. "What did Roman say?"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, Ruzek is pissed with Roman and them spending a day together could end badly." Kim shrugged her shoulders. "I can't do anything about it though, so lets just do this."

Ruzek grabbed the radio that Roman was holding out for him and smiled tightly. "Let's go." He had no idea if Burgess had spoke to him about the 'test' conversation or not and had no intention of asking him.

As they pulled out of the parking lot the tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Look Ruzek…" Roman started.

Ruzek turned and glared at him. "We have a job to do, I plan on doing it. We don't need to talk about anything else."

Adam had no idea why Voight had decided that he needed to work with Roman on this particular tail. Surely Patrol were capable of tailing a guy? However making a scene about it would have just made this more awkward than it already was. He definitely felt that things had shifted with Burgess in the last couple of days and still clinging to that hope he felt yesterday when she touched him coupled with the fact that she didn't immediately pull away when he touched her face in the locker room was more than enough reason to hold his temper in check.

But Jesus, this would have to be close to his worst day on the job, and he'd had some pretty shit ones.

Roman handed Adam a coffee. "Thanks man." They had been sitting on this guy for almost an hour, he was sitting in a barbershop and they could clearly see him through the window and kept glancing nervously in their direction. He knew he was being watched, which was exactly the point of this whole operation.

"Look this is ridiculous." Roman started. "I know you are pissed at me, but Burgess…"

Ruzek exhaled slowly. "I think I mentioned at the start of the day we don't need to talk about anything but this case. I have no intention of changing that." The silence in the car was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Or do you want me to do some test or something." Ruzek couldn't help himself.

"You can be a real dick sometimes." Roman muttered under his breath.

It went against every fibre in his body not to react but there was no way he wanted to risk what little hope he had with Burgess by beating the crap out of this guy. "Thanks. That means a lot." He replied sarcastically.

"You know, just because you are in Intelligence doesn't make you any better than me."

Was he deliberately trying to goad him into a fight? "Nah, you're right but not tyring to cut someone's grass does."

"Whatever. You had no intention of marrying her, we all know it."

"Shut the fuck up Roman." Adam snarled. The overwhelming urge he had felt since the night Burgess told him about the test to beat the shit out of Roman returned. Instead of doing exactly that he closed his mouth, took a deep breath and ignored him for the rest of the day.

"So spill." Lindsay finally got sick of wondering. Her friend was struggling, as was Ruzek and she'd had enough.

"Ruzek showed up at my place and I guess I told him that Roman had told me to 'test' him by asking to push back the wedding date. If he agreed it meant that he didn't want to marry me." Saying it out loud and seeing the look on Lindsay's face made her realise how stupid that was. "I was confused at the time, I had just found out he'd been engaged twice before."

"Wow."

"Anyway, he was pretty angry at Roman and I guess me also so he told me that I needed to decide what I wanted."

"So, what do you want?"

Kim turned and stared out the window as they drove back to the district. "I never called it off because I didn't love him. I called it off because I didn't think he really was committed to marrying me."

"He's been pretty miserable." Eyeing Burgess she got the impression she had made up her mind and didn't want to talk about it. "Soooo…Ruzek and Roman alone in a car all day? Could be interesting."

Burgess laughed lightly, despite the crushing pain in her chest. "I think Ruzek might kill him."

After changing out of his uniform Ruzek stopped by his desk to grab a few things. They had wrapped up for the day and Voight was happy once the guy they were tailing completely flipped at them they arrested him and he was currently cooling his jets in lock up. Thankfully that meant he wouldn't have to spend another day partnered with Roman.

Burgess almost looked surprised when the pair of them had trudged back upstairs and both of them seemed unharmed. Adam looked as dark as and Roman had some strange bemused look on his face that she couldn't figure out.

"How was your day?" Roman followed her into the locker room to grab his bag. Ruzek watched him go, almost the instant Burgess left to grab her bag. He slammed his desk drawer shut angrily and left. He wasn't going to hand around to see them come out of the locker room together. He was finding it hard to hang onto that feeling of hope that he had.

"Pretty good. I enjoy working with Lindsay." Suddenly she felt a little uncomfortable as he stood leaning against the row of lockers watching her as she tried to ferret around in her locker and stall for time.

"Is Ruzek always such a moody prick or did he save that just for me?" Kim closed her locker door and tried to step around Roman who was still eyeing her up and down. "I'm heading to Molly's, you coming?"

"Nah. Thanks anyway." She chose to ignore his crack at Ruzek.

"You know you shouldn't have to avoid the place just because your ex might be there."

It was true she had been avoiding Molly's for the last few weeks. It held so many memories of the good times they had spent there, all of them as a team. She knew that Adam did go, Atwater had told her that much but he didn't hang around long.

Roman tilted his head as Burgess started straight through him and shrugged. "Anyway, you know where I'll be if you want to have a drink or four."

She had almost turned back at least a dozen times. Exiting her car she took one last look in her mirror and smoothed her hair.

Knocking lightly on the door she waited, fighting the urge to turn and run. When it finally opened her heart almost stopped. He held out his hand and she slipped hers into his palm, entwining their fingers. Just breathe she told herself.

"Can we talk?"

And the smile reached the very corners of Adam's eyes.

 _ **Note: I think I may just leave this story here...Hope you enjoyed it & thanks for reading. :)**_


End file.
